dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Requests for Adminship/Archive
Archive of former administrator nominations, both passed and failed. User:Thailog (3/0) ;User:Thailog : I take this from my user page: :: Today was a perfect example of how much we need an active admin/bureaucrat around here. I see here that potential administrators must have a unanimous vote of at least three users. I'd nominate myself there, but we hardly have that many active users, so that might be useless. So, I'd like to nominate myself here, if that's ok. I log in every day and am one of the two most active members. :: It's just very counterproductive to have edit wars with uneducated users who conduct themselves in such uncivil manners, all the while trying to get some work done. Please take my request into consideration. ― Thailog 18:59, 1 January 2007 (UTC) : Okay, I'm pretty much ruining the point of why he "nominated" himself on my talk page, but I understand it. In attempt to act within the "rules," I'm assuming this is a self-nomination, and placing it here.--Tim Thomason 02:14, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Support # Mild Support: He is the most active user currently, and a great asset to the community, who has pledged himself to this wiki, unlike others (ahem, me). The needs of an administrator, especially with his knowledge and determination are great. I can remember a time when the other two administrators (they weren't nominated, just appointed) were heavy contributors, but they appear to be gone now, and I fear that may happen to Thailog, whenever he decides to switch over to Grimorum, the Gargoyles wiki (which was a great show). He's a great template maker, although his ideas involving things like restricting all IP edits are a bit out there. As a basic admin, he wouldn't have this ability.--Tim Thomason 02:14, 2 January 2007 (UTC) #''Only'' for the sake that we need more security. --'Redemption'Talk 02:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) #'Support for basic admin': Thailog has been a great contributor, and I wholeheartedly appreciate his templates, diligence in identifying issues and potential issues (and his help at Grimorum). Since real life has also pulled me away from being as active as I'd like lately, we definitely need another admin, and I feel that Thailog has the qualifications. (btw- I am by no means 'gone'. In fact, I received a bunch of DCAU DVDs for Christmas, so I'll be contributing more as I rewatch those episodes and performing admin duties while I'm here.) --BoneGnawer 21:51, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments #I'm not sure if I'm supposed to respond to this, but I'd never do something as drastic as restricting all IP edits without thorough deliberation and previous consultation with the community. Heck, I didn't even change the character template before proposing it first and waiting two weeks for some kind of answer... Moreover, I'd never "switch" DCAU for Gargoyles ― I'd likely divide my time between the two. I wouldn’t leave one for another. ― Thailog 11:48, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Unanimous support from three users, and over a week since last support vote. Discussion closed, user promoted to Administrator.--Tim Thomason 00:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) User:SFH (6/O) ;User:SFH: As the only active admin, I could use some help and I think every wiki should have at least two. ― Thailog 11:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : '' I accept the nomination.'' -- SFH 15:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Support # Support: SFH has been doing a good job in cleaning up vandalism, and he is the editor who has been using his rollback toll on a more regular basis. He's also the only one who welcomes newcomers and tries to deal with issues as they arise. Apart from this, he's also a prolific editor. ― Thailog 11:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC) # Support: Thank you. -- SFH 15:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) # Support: SHF has been one of our most active members and none of his edits appear to be unreasonable. --MrWhitman 16:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) # Support: SFH has long been a valuable contributor. I have no objection. Caswin 17:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) #'Support:' SFH is nice. he helped me when i didnt know where the talk page was. he was never mean when i make mistakes. I give my full support to SFH. GOOD LUCK ADMIN!! Muscleman' 2:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) #'Support:' SFH definetely deserves adminship; a great editor and loyal to the site's cause, always cleaning up vandalism. SFH has my vote!--Matches Malone 23:29, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * SFH also has admin experience from Wookieepedia. ― 'Thailog' 11:15, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Unanimous support from six users. Discussion closed, user promoted to '''Administrator'. ― Thailog 15:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC) User:Tupka217 (6/0) ;User:Tupka217: Tupka217 is an all around good contributor and has consistently reversed vandalism and kept the site cleaned up. He also seems quite familiar with the site's policies, and prompts new users to comply with it. ― Thailog 21:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : Accept. -- Tupka217 21:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Support #Per nomination. ― Thailog 21:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) #Tupka appears to have a sustained edit count, along with several good edits and vandalism fights. I support his nomination. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 14:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) #Per nomination. -- SFH 16:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) # He seems to have made sufficent contibutions to the site. I endorse it. MrWhitman 16:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) #Tupka makes good decisions and is a really great guy. The way every Administrator should be. I support.-'DCritic' DCritic 01:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) #I definitely support him. - Turtle Soup 06:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments ---- Unanimous support from six users. Discussion closed, user promoted to Administrator. ― Thailog 19:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC)